Insupportable
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Peter x Caspian) C'est la nuit qui suit la victoire de Narnia ; où Peter et Caspian se cherchent, s'apprivoisent et succombent. Elle est la dernière qu'ils partageront. "Ce qui lui plaisait le plus, chez ce grand roi des temps anciens, c'était définitivement cette timidité insoupçonnée."


**Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour, en fait) Je change un peu de terrain et propose un petit Os mielleux sur un pairing que j'a-dore : Peter/Caspian, dans Narnia :) J'ai eu l'idée en lisant le second tome, mais il est tout-à-fait compréhensible pour ceux qui s'en tiennent aux films - qui sont géniaux. En tout cas, c'est _réellement_... collant, guimauve, rose et sucré, voire indigeste. Estomacs sensibles s'abstenir ^^**

* * *

Insupportable :  


\- Roi Peter, vous êtes un insupportable crâneur, jeta Caspian, coupant net le récit du jeune homme.

C'était une nuit chaude qui suivait la victoire des Narniens sur les Telmarins. Différents petits groupes s'étaient formés çà et là dans le campement – Aslan, le docteur Cornelius, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Trompillon, Chasseur-De-Truffes, Ripitchip, Ouragan, une poignée de dryades, quelques arbres et Caspian écoutaient sagement Peter le Magnifique leur narrer son duel l'opposant à Miraz. Bacchus était trop enivré pour lui prêter oreille attentive.

Ainsi, la déclaration de Caspian amusa les autres qui rirent gaiement. Cela va sans dire qu'en temps normal, seuls le frère et les deux sœurs de Peter se seraient autorisés à sourire, mais nos chers habitants de Narnia étaient passablement éméchés et la guerre remportée les rendaient euphoriques. Même Peter n'était pas d'humeur à s'emporter. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers Caspian, feignant tout juste d'être vexé.

\- Quel toupet, lui lança-t-il.

Mais le sourire goguenard de son ami ainsi que son regard espiègle achevèrent de le dérider, et Peter se mit lui aussi à rire de bon cœur. Aslan observait tout le monde avec tendresse et tranquillité.

Quand la nuit fut tellement avancée que les sujets du noble Lion piquaient du nez sans même s'en rendre compte, chacun s'endormit sur place : là, sur le sol moelleux, tout près du feu, aux côtés de chers compagnons d'armes, sous l'œil protecteur d'Aslan.

Caspian somnolait un peu à l'écart parce que le feu lui donnait trop chaud, quand il sentit qu'on le secouait doucement.

\- Roi Peter ?

L'aîné lui offrit un vague sourire d'excuse – partons du principe qu'il était l'aîné, puisqu'il avait un jour été adulte et roi suprême, dans une autre vie.

\- Puis-je m'asseoir ? chuchota Peter en désignant la place à côté de Caspian.  
\- C'est pour cela que vous me réveillez ?

Il se redressa néanmoins et Peter s'assit près de lui.

\- Je voulais vous demander... vous le pensiez vraiment ? Que je suis un « insupportable crâneur » ?

Caspian le dévisagea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa pique heurte la sensibilité du plus âgé. En fait, il trouvait cela amusant que le blond y accorde le moindre crédit ; et presque attendrissant qu'il s'en inquiète au point d'avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil.

\- Je n'exprime pas toujours à voix haute tout ce que je pense, mais à l'inverse, je pense tout ce que je dis.  
\- Donc vous me trouvez insupportable et prétentieux ? murmura Peter.  
\- Parfois. Mais tout prétentieux que vous êtes, vous vous montrez suffisamment attachant pour compenser votre lourdeur.  
\- Parce que je suis lourd, aussi...

L'Anglais était mi-figue mi-raisin. Caspian sentait que ses réponses le divertissaient et le blessaient à la fois, aussi il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Roi Peter, vous pensez bien que je dis cela pour vous embêter. Ne faites pas trop cas de ce qui franchit ma bouche quand j'ai abusé du vin.  
\- Je fais cas de votre bouche. Vraiment.

L'aplomb avec lequel Peter avait rétorqué désorienta légèrement le jeune roi.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il d'un air stupide, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis brillaient eux aussi : malicieusement. Le plus âgé fit mine de se lever.

\- Bon, veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.  
\- Mais vous n'importunez rien du tout, s'empressa-t-il de dire.  
\- Mais vous avez sommeil.  
\- Eh bien dormez avec moi !

Peter leva un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que Caspian se maudissait intérieurement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. La situation lui échappait totalement. L'alcool l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires et il attrapait de ce fait toutes les perches que Peter lui tendaient narquoisement, c'était affligeant.

Le brun se coucha sur le côté avec un soupir dépité, tournant le dos à son ami. Sa propre bêtise le consternait. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il entendit Peter s'allonger derrière lui.

\- Je vous trouve très amusant, ce soir, chuchota Peter.

Et Caspian de frissonner en sentant son souffle caresser sa nuque.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, d'être le bouffon de sa Magnificence.  
\- Oui, et cela m'est très drôle.  
\- Insupportable, vous êtes _insupportable_.  
\- Je serais tenté de croire que ce trait de caractère vous séduit.

Caspian se retourna vivement pour se défendre avec véhémence, mais le visage de Peter était à présent si proche du sien que l'air lui manqua. Il se sentit fondre quand il réalisa à quel point les joues du roi suprême étaient rouges, et combien il lui semblait difficile de soutenir son regard.

Ce qui lui plaisait le plus, chez ce grand roi des temps anciens, c'était définitivement cette timidité insoupçonnée.

\- Roi Peter... soupira-t-il rêveusement en posant sa main sur sa joue écarlate.  
\- « Peter ».  
\- Hum ?  
\- « Peter » suffit.  
\- Peter, reprit le brun, suis-je la cause de votre transport ?  
\- Oh, taisez-vous.

Caspian eut alors la délicatesse de ne pas lui faire remarquer que sa voix tremblait. À la place, il embrassa son front brûlant.

\- Votre fièvre est inquiétante. Et vous frissonnez.

Peter détourna les yeux.

\- Cessez de vous moquer, Caspian, c'est cruel.  
\- Je ne me moque pas. Vous me faites sourire, mais je ne me moque pas, rétorqua-t-il.  
\- Quelles sont les choses que vous ne dites pas ?

Il le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous avez avoué que vous ne dites pas toujours le fond de votre pensée. Qu'en est-il, tout de suite ?

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage, pendant que Peter embrassait la main toute proche de ses lèvres. Caspian s'entendit répondre qu'il adorait ce moment et souhaitait qu'il s'éternise indéfiniment, ce à quoi il ajouta d'autres déclarations niaises qui mirent le comble à l'embarras de Peter.

\- Vous êtes fou...  
\- Est-ce que vous allez vous évanouir, si je continue à parler d'amour ? Après vous être montré tellement brave sur le champ de bataille !  
\- Vous vous fichez encore de moi !  
\- J'aime croire que vous en redemandez.

Ils se turent soudain, non pas qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à dire, mais c'est que Trompillon s'était mis à ronfler si fort qu'ils avaient sursauté tous les deux. Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à rire le plus doucement possible, mais le Cher Petit Ami (C.P.A. pour les intimes) ronflait de plus en plus fort, et finalement on les entendait à peine.

Peter se redressa pour souffler quelques mots à l'oreille de Caspian :

\- Je me serais bien passé des ronflements d'un nain ivre pour me confesser. Éloignons-nous.

C'est ainsi que Caspian le suivit sans mot dire, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la forêt. Peter s'arrêta subitement. Il faisait trop noir pour que le Telmarin puisse apercevoir distinctement son visage ou encore interpréter son expression, mais il se doutait parfaitement de l'idée qui trottait dans la tête de l'aîné.

Quand les lèvres de Peter frôlèrent les siennes une première fois, si doucement que Caspian se formula qu'il en aurait aimé davantage, il sentit pourtant ses jambes prêtes à se dérober sous lui. Hésitant, il alla cueillir un autre baiser que le blond lui accorda bien volontiers. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes ; ils devenaient à chaque fois un peu plus téméraires et ils passèrent une longue, fiévreuse nuit sous le signe de cette passion hésitante.

Le lendemain, les Pevensie furent contraints de retourner dans leur monde. Sans préavis et sans possibilité d'être négociée, cette nouvelle glaça d'amertume de cœur de Caspian. C'est en voyant Peter disparaître par la porte dans l'air qu'il sut que, toute sa vie, le roi suprême lui manquerait.

\- Oh, Peter, ton absence sera encore plus insupportable que ta prétention... !


End file.
